Virtuose et enfant cachée
by noire2jais
Summary: Imaginez un mix entre Roy et Riza enfin ! ça donne à peut près ça :
1. Chapter 1

Salut ! Voilà une fic que j'avais commençé à écrire et qui a été intéerrompue par les révisions du bac blanc, la fin à donc été écrite beaucoup plus tard et j'espère ne pas avoir trop expédié la fin ! Merci quand même de me lire ! A!**

* * *

**

Virtuose et Enfant Cachée

**Chapitre 1 : Interdit.**

Une cachette dans une maison à moitié détruite, plusieurs jours avec de l'eau pour deux et à peine de quoi manger. Les fusillades incessantes dans la nuit, la peur au ventre et l'ennemi qui peut surgir à tout moment. Voilà dans quel climat fut conçut Inès. C'était une nuit, en pleine guerre civile, dans le désert près de la ville fantôme de Lior. Le jeune colonel Mustang et son lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, séparé du reste de leur régiment par des rafales de balles invisibles dans la nuit, avaient trouvés refuge dans la carcasse d'une maison. A deux, il leur était impossible de percer les avancées ennemies pour rejoindre leur camp et ils ne pouvaient qu'attendre les renforts en tuant un ou deux opposants à l'occasion grâce aux talents de tireuse d'élite du lieutenant. Cette nuit, donc, les fusillades éclataient sans cesse, parfois loin et parfois si près, leurs échos se répercutant parmis les dunes de sables et trompant l'oreille. Riza se colla de dos contre son supérieur, arme au poing prête à faire feu au moindre mouvement suspect vers la porte. Cela faisait maintenant près de deux heures qu'elle tenait la position sans faillir mais il voyait bien qu'elle commençait à fatiguer. Il l'enlaça alors, laissant aller son instinct.

-Tenez bon. Lui souffla-t-il au creu de l'oreille.

Ce qui eut pour effet de lui donner les forces nécessaires pour veiller sur lui encore une bonne heure, le temps que les combats cessent. Lorsqu'elle jugea enfin que le danger était écarté au moins pour quelques temps, Riza s'effondra, épuisée, dans les bras de son supérieur. La tension accumulée par ce stress de tout instant était en train de pousser ses nerfs à bouts. Il l'allongea à même le sol et la serra dans ses bras. Leurs regards se croisèrent et, sous une impulsion aussi soudaine qu'emportée, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. De fil en aiguille, leur baiser se transforma en caresses puis en étreinte et finit dans un ébat brusque et violent à même le sable du désert. Ils n'avaient plus rien à perdre et allaient peut être mourir demain alors autant profiter une dernière fois l'un de l'autre et de la seule façon qu'ils n'avaient jamais osés car leurs grades les en empêchait, mais plus maintenant.

-Je t'aime. Lui souffla-t-elle avant de s'endormir d'un sommeil agité contre son épaule et elle ne l'entendit jamais lui répondre :

-Moi aussi.

Le lendemain ils étaient secourus par les membres de leur régiment perdu et furent rapatriés à Central. Riza était très mal à l'aise vis à vis de ce qu'elle s'était laissée aller à faire alors que Mustang faisait comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre eux, reprenant leur relation là où ils l'avaient laissé en partant vers l'Est. Le lieutenant commença à s'absenter au bout de trois semaines et finalement déposa sa démission un mois après. Roy ne la revit plus jamais sans comprendre pourquoi cette femme, qu'il aimait tant et qu'il avait enfin goûté, l'avait abandonné à la naissance de leur relation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Inès, sa mère et son père.**

17 ans plus tard, Roy se dirigeait vers la salle de concert nouvellement construite de Central. Il y allait pour assister à un concerto de piano dont l'artiste principale était, disait-on, une jeune fille surdouée. Roy était seul, pour une fois, aucune de ses toujours aussi nombreuses, conquêtes ne l'accompagnait. Le piano était une des rares choses qu'il appréciait grandement en ce monde et il n'allait surtout pas gâcher son argent en payant une place de concert à une pimbêche inculte qui n'y connaissait rien, on ne donne pas de confiture aux cochons tout de même. Une fois à l'intérieur de la salle il posa son long manteau, le plia sous son bras et s'assit, une jeune femme vint lui proposer un programme qu'il accepta volontiers. Celui-ci clamait : Marche Turque 3ième mouvement. De Mozart. Pianiste : Inès ROY, 17 ans. Mustang s'étonna de voir son prénom comme nom de l'artiste mais ne se posa pas plus de question que ça. Bientôt le noir se fit dans la salle et le rideau de velours rouge se souleva lentement. Une jeune fille en robe longue aux reflets d'argents et aux longs cheveux blonds comme les blés se tenait sur le devant de la scène, elle s'inclina légèrement, les mains jointes contre ses cuisses puis s'installa derrière l'immense piano noir à queue. Elle y semblait si petite et si fragile tant la noirceur et la taille de l'instrument contrastaient avec la pâleur de son visage et sa petite taille mais lorsque ses doigts se posèrent sur les touches du clavier pour les premières notes, elle parut immédiatement plus majestueuse. La musique s'envola pour résonner dans la salle avec force. Ses mains allaient et venaient à toute allure sur le piano et bientôt Roy se résolut à apprécier la musique de la jeune fille sans faire attention à la technique puisque qu'apparemment elle n'avait de leçon à recevoir de personne et méritait amplement son titre de virtuose. C'était la prestation la plus grandiose à laquelle il n'eut jamais assisté et pourtant il s'y connaissait en piano pour en jouer lui-même depuis des années mais cette jeune fille était vraiment merveilleuse et jouait à la perfection, il avait bien envie de la rencontrer. A la fin du concert, quand la lumière revint, il fut ébloui comme sortit de force d'un joli rêve. Il remit son manteau et se dirigea vers les coulisses, un vigil l'arrêta mais un simple aperçut de sa montre en argent suffit pour qu'il le laisse passer. Arriver devant la loge il frappa légèrement et une petite voix lui répondit de derrière le battant qu'il poussa lentement en entrant. La jeune pianiste était là, assise à une coiffeuse pourvue d'un grand miroir et Roy fut soudain frappé par le regard noir et profond qu'elle posait sur lui, la vision fugitive de son ancien lieutenant, Riza, passa devant ses yeux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ces deux personnes avait quelque chose en commun, il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus mais il en était sûr.

-Bonsoir. A qui ais-je l'honneur ? Lui demanda-t-elle poliment de sa voix fluette d'adolescente.

-Bonsoir. Mustang, Roy Mustang. Répondit-il.

Ce qui sembla troubler un instant la jeune fille.

-Aimez-vous le piano monsieur Mustang ? Demanda-t-elle encore.

La question surpris Mustang, elle l'avait posé sans le regarder et il semblait que sa réponse serait décisive pour le reste de leur conversation, il décida donc de rester lui-même.

-Croyez-vous que je serais là dans le cas contraire ?

Elle sourit doucement, un sourire si familier.

-Asseyez-vous, je vous pris, je crois que nous allons parler longtemps. Proposa-t-elle.

Il prit place dans un fauteuil près d'elle tandis qu'elle l'observait toujours avec ce regard profond puis elle repris la parole.

-Avez-vous connu une femme du nom de Riza Hawkeye il y a dix sept ans ?

-Oui. Dit-il surpris. Mais comment le savez-vous ?

-Pourquoi l'avez-vous abandonnée ? Demanda-t-elle sèchement et en même tant avec un regard si triste

-Pardon ? Mais je ne l'ai jamais abandonnée, elle est partit du jour au lendemain sans rien me dire.

-Vous ne saviez pas ? S'étonna la jeune fille.

-Je ne savais pas quoi ?

Il y eut une petite pose, en quelques minutes le ton de la conversation était monté de plusieurs cran et elle avait besoin de faire le point sur les nouvelles informations qu'elle venait d'apprendre alors que Roy pataugeait gaiement dans la semoule depuis le début.

-Je ne m'appelle pas Inès Roy, mon véritable nom est Hawkeye et si vous étiez rester avec ma mère il y a dix sept ans cela aurait été Inès Mustang.

A cet instant une femme déboula à toute allure dans la loge.

-Inès, ma chérie, dépêche-toi de rassembler tes affaires, une voiture nous …

Riza Hawkeye resta figé devant la personne qui discutait avec sa fille. Roy, lui, s'était immédiatement levé. Un silence pesant s'était installé dans la pièce et se fut Riza, comme à l'époque, qui réagit la première.

-Inès, prend tes affaires, on s'en va.

-Mais maman, tu ne le reconnais pas ?

-Inès, prend tes affaires ! Répéta sa mère un peu plus fort.

Roy s'approcha alors.

-Riza, pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit ? Vous étiez enceinte et vous ne m'avez rien dit. Dit-il d'un ton désespéré.

Riza prit les affaires de sa fille, saisit celle-ci par le bras et la tira vers la sortie, au dernier moment seulement elle se retourna, planta ses yeux noisette pleins de rancœur et de tristesse dans ceux de son ex-supérieur.

-Ne vous approchez plus jamais de ma fille, colonel. Lui cracha-t-elle au visage et au cœur.

-Papa ! Appela celle-ci dans le couloir.

Ce simple mot fit vaciller Roy, tout un tas d'émotions contradictoire l'assaillait : le choc et la joie d'être papa, le bonheur de revoir Riza, la tristesse face à son amertume et à sa fille qu'on enlevait loin de lui alors qu'il venait à peine de faire sa connaissance ça faisait un peu beaucoup pour lui en une seule soirée. Lorsqu'il redescendit sur terre il ne put que rentrer tristement chez lui car les deux femmes de sa vie étaient déjà loin de lui.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Dernière chance**

Heureusement pour lui, il était prévu qu'Inès donne une deuxième représentation, il s'était quand même renseigner pour savoir où elles logeaient et avait découvert complètement par hasard que Maria Ross, une amie de Riza du temps où elle travaillait encore dans l'armée, les hébergeaient le temps de leur séjour. Celle-ci vit tout de suite que quelque chose turlupinait le colonel mais ne le connaissant pas assez bien, elle n'osa pas lui demander ce que c'était, cependant elle n'était pas assez idiote pour ne pas faire le rapprochement. Après un rapide calcul, elle remarqua que le départ anticipé de Riza coïncidait de beaucoup avec la période où elle était tomber enceinte, période précéder de peu par l'isolement des deux militaires sur une durée de plusieurs jours, seuls, coupés du monde dans un désert hostile en pleine guerre civil. La conclusion vint d'elle-même s'imposer : Roy était le père d'Inès et le connaissant, il ne renoncerait pas à voir sa fille et Riza si rapidement. Lorsque ces deux hôtes revinrent du deuxième concert dans la soirée, Maria demanda innocemment si des fans étaient venus la féliciter dans sa loge et la jeune fille avait répondu par la négative en baissant tristement la tête. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était que Riza avait ordonné de ne laisser entrer personne dans les coulisses pas même avec une montre en argent. Celle-ci décida d'aller prendre une douche pendant que Maria préparait le dîner. Inès l'aida à mettre la table.

-Pourquoi tu mets quatre couverts ? Demanda subitement la jeune fille.

-Simple intuition. Répondit celle-ci en souriant.

En effet, lorsque Riza revint de la douche et s'apprêtait à poser la même question, on sonna à la porte.

-J'y vais ! S'exclama Inès.

Elle ouvrit la porte et découvrit son père ce qui la figea sur place, le rencontrer dans sa loge en sortant de scène était une chose, dans cet endroit Inès se sentait toujours plus forte, mais là il était chez elle, dans son espace privé, intime et elle se sentait soudain très fragile.

-Bonsoir Inès.

-Bonsoir. Répondit-elle doucement.

-Tu as été magnifique ce soir encore, je ne sais pas si ça a une grande valeur à tes yeux mais je suis fier de toi.

Inès rougit et Roy vit apparaître Riza dans l'embrasure derrière sa fille.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? Cracha-t-elle avec un regard noir.

-Oh ! Bonsoir colonel ! Cria Maria de la cuisine en passant sa tête par la porte. Juste à l'heure comme d'habitude, entrez votre couvert à été rajouté sur la table.

Roy n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Riza se jetait sur son amie et ex-collègue.

-Maria qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Souffla-t-elle.

-Rien du tout, j'ai juste invité le colonel à dîner avec nous, je pensais que se serait sympas de se remémorer le temps passé.

Même si le principal intéressé n'était pas au courant de ce dîner, il remerciait mille fois Maria intérieurement de lui laisser une chance d'approcher Riza. Il finit donc par entrer et posa son manteau qu'Inès s'empressa de lui enlever des mains avec un sourire timide pour aller le placer elle-même sur le porte-manteau. Le cœur de la jeune fille se mit à battre très fort une fois que tout le monde fut à table, un silence de mort régnait malgré les tentatives de Maria pour détendre l'atmosphère. Riza ne décollait pas les yeux de son assiette et le regard de Roy allait de son ex-subordonnée à sa fille qui lui jetait, elle aussi, des regards en coin. Finalement le colonel décida de porter son attention sur sa fille puisque Riza semblait très concentrée sur ses petits pois.

-Dit-moi Inès.

Celle-ci sursauta à l'annonce de son nom et se tourna avec intérêt vers son père.

-Ça fait longtemps que tu fais du piano ?

-Oui, a Xenotime, la ville où je suis née, il y a une vieille femme qui habite sur les hauteurs dans un manoir et elle a accepté, contre plusieurs petits services, de m'apprendre sur son piano.

-Et qu'est-ce qui t'a donné envie d'en faire ?

Inès baissa la tête.

-C'est les deux seules choses que maman a bien voulus me dire sur toi, que tu t'appelais Roy et que tu adorais le piano. En fait, si j'ai voulu devenir la meilleure pianiste du pays c'était pour pouvoir jouer dans des grandes villes comme Central et j'espérais à chaque fois que tu étais dans la salle et que tu remarquerais peut être ton prénom sur l'affiche.

-Comment ça ton prénom ? Demanda vivement Riza qui levait pour la première fois le nez mais évitait toujours le regard de Roy.

-Ben en fait j'ai dit au directeur de la salle de concert que je m'appelais Inès Roy. Avoua la jeune fille.

-Quoi ! S'exclama sa mère.

-Riza. Fit Roy doucement. Vous ne pouvez pas la rabrouer pour ça tout de même, c'est une réaction normale pour une jeune fille qui ne connaissait pas son père.

-Non, Inès tu m'as menti, tu m'as dit que tu faisais du piano parce que tu aimais ça !

-Mais j'aime ça ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je dois tenir ça de papa.

-Ah ! C'est comme ça alors ! Et bien reste avec lui, puisque c'est ce que tu voulais !

Riza se leva brusquement de table, jeta sa serviette dans son assiette et partie en courant en claquant la porte d'entrée derrière elle. Le silence lourd retomba. Inès se leva ensuite mais Roy la retint.

-C'est à moi d'y aller. Expliqua-t-il.

Il se leva également, s'excusa auprès de Maria qui fit un signe de la main signifiant que cela n'était rien et il sortit sous la pluie à la recherche de Riza. Il la retrouva dans un parc un peu plus loin, tremblante de froid et en pleurs sous un grand arbre. Il s'approcha, ôta son manteau et l'en recouvrit avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire, ne pouvant le repousser une fois de plus.

-C'est trop dur. Murmura-t-elle dans son cou.

-Quoi donc ?

-De te repousser.

-Alors laisse-moi, te rejoindre et surtout laisse-moi t'expliquer. Si je n'ai fais aucun mouvement vers toi après ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous deux, c'est parce que j'avais peur de ta réaction, vu que tu n'as rien fait non plus pour te rapprocher j'ai cru que tu considérais ça comme une erreur et que tu voulais l'oublier. Quand tu es partie, j'ai été anéanti, je ne comprenais pas, tu m'as laissé comme ça sans un mot, sans explications.

Elle se rendit alors compte de son erreur. Par sa faute, ils avaient vécu éloignés l'un de l'autre pendant des années, elle l'avait en quelque sorte privé de son enfant et surtout elle avait empêchée sa fille de voir son père.

-J'avais simplement oublié qu'Inès était ta fille et qu'elle devait sûrement avoir hérité de ta ténacité. Dit-elle avec un sourire.

-Allez, viens, on rentre, elles doivent nous attendre pour le dessert.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Un autre homme.**

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Riza plaça des règles strictes entre elle et Roy, elle ne se laisserait pas reconquérir si facilement mais voulait bien lui laisser une chance. Donc interdiction de la ramener chez lui dès le premier soir. Il décida de l'inviter au restaurant, plusieurs soirs par semaine en laissant toujours un jour ou deux entre leurs rencontres pour ne pas l'étouffer. Leur relation se développait doucement et sûrement jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il ose un baiser sur le perron de la maison de Maria. Le visage d'Inès, qui les épiait depuis le premier étage, s'illumina d'un céleste sourire. Enfin, elle allait vivre avec ses deux parents réunis, bientôt ils seraient tous les trois sous le même toit. Malheureusement la vie était parfois cruelle et l'amour trop long à se concrétiser et deux jours plus tard, Inès et sa mère durent repartir à Xenotime où Riza travaillait maintenant dans un verger de citronniers et n'avait pris que quelques jours de vacances pour pouvoir accompagner sa fille à Central. Elles prirent donc le train le lendemain du baiser et Roy les accompagna sur le quai de la gar. En public et surtout devant sa fille il n'osa pas embrasser Riza mais lui laissa quand même un tout petit baiser au coin des lèvres. Les deux jours qui suivirent leur départ furent terribles pour lui et pour Maria, lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans le couloir, ils échangeaient des regards à la fois complices et tristes, si bien qu'une rumeur courue peu de temps après dans la caserne comme quoi le colonel et elle étaient ensemble. La rumeur grandit très rapidement, alimentée entre autre par la visite de Maria un soir dans le bureau du colonel pendant plus d'une demi-heure, ils décidèrent à la fin de l'entretient de prendre tous les deux le lendemain un train pour Xenotime. Imaginez la répercutions sur les rumeurs! Ils arrivèrent sur le coup de midi dans cette riante cité reconvertit en première productrice de fruit du pays et connue pour sa célèbre tarte au citron. Ils n'eurent aucune difficulté à trouver la ferme aux citrons car Riza était apparemment connue dans le coin. Tous les gens qu'ils interrogèrent pour trouver leur chemin ne lui en dirent que du bien, que c'était une jeune femme très travailleuse, toujours aimable et prête à rendre service et souvent souriante. Longeant une barrière de bois, ils s'engagèrent dans un petit sentier entouré de dizaines de citronniers et après quelques minutes des éclats de voix et de rire leurs parvinrent. Ils rencontrèrent Inès qui cueillait les citrons avec deux garçons et une fillette.

-Papa ! S'exclama-t-elle en le voyant tout en courant se jeter dans ses bras.

Elle leur présenta Russel et Fletcher Tringham qui travaillait depuis deux ans de plus qu'eux à la ferme et Elisa, la nièce du propriétaire. Roy n'appréciait pas trop le regard que Russel, un grand jeune homme de 19 ans aux yeux gris argent qu'on apercevait au milieu de cheveux blonds pas trop longs, posait sur sa fille mais il n'avait pas envie de s'occuper de ça pour l'instant, il voulait voir Riza avant tout.

-Inès où est ta mère ?

-Elle s'occupe de l'allée trois avec Belsio c'est au bout du chemin.

-Merci, Maria vous restez ici ? Demanda-t-il à la jeune femme qui était en train de prendre une leçon de cueillage de citrons de la petite Elisa.

-Euh, j'arrive passez devant.

Roy repris le chemin de terre et continua un bon moment avant d'entendre d'autres éclats de rire, il les aurait reconnus entre milles c'était ceux de Riza. Il s'approcha doucement comme pour la surprendre, mais ce fut lui qui fut surpris. Riza était perchée sur une échelle de bois vêtu d'une robe à bretelles blanche et d'un large chapeau qui protégeait ses cheveux détachés et son visage du soleil. Elle se laissait aller dans les bras d'un autre homme qui lui enserrait la taille pour ne pas qu'elle tombe et ils se regardaient tous deux dans les yeux. Des yeux pleins d'amour l'un pour l'autre. Serait-il arrivé trop tard ? Cette scène lui semblait représenter le bonheur absolu, Riza ne lui avait jamais sourit comme ça à lui, même après leur réconciliation sur le seuil de la maison de Maria, elle ne lui avait adressé qu'un pauvre demi-sourire comparé à celui-ci éclatant et sincère. Son cœur se serra douloureusement, c'est alors qu'elle le remarqua.

-Roy !

Il ne sut quoi faire et franchement il n'avait rien envie de faire. Elle descendit les derniers échelons et se jeta dans ses bras.

-Comme je suis contente de te voir, tu as vu Inès ?

-Euh,…Oui.

-Elle mourrait d'envie de te revoir, et pour tout te dire moi aussi.

L'homme qui la tenait un instant auparavant dans ses bras s'approcha.

-Oh ! S'exclama Riza. Je te présente Belsio, c'est le propriétaire de la ferme aux citrons C'est lui qui m'a accueillie lorsque je suis arrivée ici et que je n'avais rien.

Le cœur de Roy se serra un peu plus, alors comme ça c'était lui qui l'avait chassée et c'était cet homme qui l'avait abritée. Le méchant Mustang et le gentil Belsio. Celui-ci s'avança la main tendue.

-Alors c'est vous Mustang ?

Il y eut un blanc qui fit frémir Riza et Roy pensait, à raison, qu'il allait sûrement lui coller une droite pour avoir laisser partir et blessé une femme comme Riza mais au lieu de cela il sourit en lui serrant la main avec chaleur.

-Riza m'a raconté le malentendu qui vous a séparés, je suis heureux que ça se soit arrangé entre vous, ça me faisait de la peine de la voir si triste.

-Oh ! Belsio ! S'exclama Riza. Ne parlons plus de ça et allons retrouver les enfants !

Elle entraîna Roy part la main à travers les arbres. Les années qui suivirent furent les plus belles de leur vie, Riza restait à Xenotime laors que Roy, travaillait toujours à Central. Il venait la voir pendant ses jours de congés mais continuait à monter en grade au sein de l'armée. Lorsqu'il devint Général, il racheta la petite maison de Riza à Xenotime et elle devint leur maison de campagne. Inès vint faire ses études dans une haute école de Central et emménagea avec sa mère dans la demeure de son père. Ce fut la première fois que Roy et Riza passèrent la nuit ensemble et elle ne fut pas la dernière. Lorsqu'elle grandit, le premier et seul petit ami de Inès fut Russel Tringham qui se révéla plus que convenable. Une histoire qui dès le départ était mal partit se révéla finalement pleine d'avenir.

FIN


End file.
